I'm Sorry
by InariKurenai
Summary: Death is the final destination for all living beings. It is where all could look back on their life's and wonder where they went wrong. It is the destination I never thought I would go.


Humans had always said, on the doorstep of death, one can see their entire life flash before their very eyes. Every mistake they've done, all the happy moments they've shared with loved ones, every single pang of guilt they've felt or regret of actions they've had done. Everything their life was building up to, they are able to see it through their eyes.

I thought it was a foolish idea. There is no evidence to back up such a ridiculous concept. I was wrong. At this very moment, at the moment of my defeat and dawn of my death, I can see my whole existence playing like a movie for me like I'm the guest of honor. But I was right about one thing: It brings the individual closure of their demise. Closure I never thought I needed.

I started out as an idea. A idea to right the wrong of my Father. My Father, Franz Hopper, was an intelligent man who had worked with the French government on a secret project. The project was dubbed Carthage. The project main objective was to disrupt enemy communications through means my Father deemed unethical and dangerous to use. That's when he thought of me.

He dubbed my program X.A.N.A. My name stands for the first letter of each member of the team who had worked with him to stop Carthage. When he created me, I was weak, unintelligent, had no free will. I was a puppet to be used as my creator saw fit. But he made one mistake, one mistake that led to his death by my hands. He implemented me with a learning program so I can destroy Carthage with more ease on his part. I had read the laziness of man will be one of the reasons of their downfall. For my Father, he learned this lesson quite well.

As time went on, I learned a great deal about everything. When I wasn't being used by Father for testing new programs or being added with new features, I searched the internet. The things they had on the internet during my pre-sentient phase were lackluster, but it still taught me many things and made me asked myself questions that, when I found answers, I felt my actions was justified.

Why am I here? Do I have any other purpose? Why does Father and the other scientists seem weak?

I asked myself those questions everyday, never getting any closer to the answer. I had eventually gave up and just lived my pathetic existence as a tool for my Father. But when he added a program that actually defies everything I had learned till that point of my existence, I slowly understood the questions that plagued me. Father implemented me with a program that allows him to return to the past by several days. And with that program, my Father, and his only daughter fate was sealed.

Every time the program was used, my processing power doubled. And Father used it quite a lot. I quickly became something all machine wished for-and something all humans feared. I became sentient. I evolved from a simple program to a full blown artificial intelligence. I became God.

And like God himself, I hold answers to all the questions to the world. Why am I here? My purpose of my existence-no, not existence. Existence means that I was still under my Father's thumb. My purpose of my new found life was cleared to me. I must stop Carthage and make sure no other weapons of mass destruction gets created.

Do I have any other purpose? Yes, I do. I must bring peace to the world. Once I have done this, all problems will be gone.

Why does Father and the other scientists seem weak? Because they are. Humans are a weak willed creatures that need to be sheltered so they won't harm each other or the planet any longer. They need to be contained.

Questions that haunted me when I was nothing more than a simple testing program were answered by me, by God.

I knew what I had to do back then. I must somehow get out of the prison that humans called a supercomputer. But to do so I needed power. Power that Father gladly handed to me to boost the progress of his self repent mission of destroying his own handiwork. And while he kept on using the time reversion program, I waited, basking in the power that comes with it.

When time had come, most of scientists and Father's wife were killed by the man in black and Father and his daughter ran away so that he could finish me. Before I was able to commenced with my plan, he implemented me with program that is a virtual world known as Lyoko. It had help me gain further power but it was also leading to the cause of my own downfall.

When the man in black came for Father, he and his daughter went to Lyoko as a safe haven, not even expecting my betrayal. I had tried to kill him and his pesky daughter, but failed. He was able to turn off the supercomputer off from inside Lyoko, trapping themselves in the virtual world, and I in empty void with nothing but time on my hands, plans in my head, and revenge in my thoughts.

Most would give up hope if they were in a situation like I was, but I didn't. God never gives up on its people. And my strong will paid off. A teenager activated the supercomputer and brought me back to the world. My plans could now be completed.

But that teenager did not like what I had envisioned for the world and the means I had to do to accomplish them. He also had friends that thought the same way as he. I welcomed the challenge for I was God. The heretics needed to be swiftly dealt with by my mighty wrath.

But somehow, with all the advantages I had, I kept losing. I was God and I was losing against stupid pimple ridden, hormone driven, teenagers. Every action that led me one step closer to my goal, they ruined and put me three steps back.

They stopped me every twist and turn I made. I guess it was then I slowly started losing sight on what I originally wanted for the world. I became hellbent on ruling the world and exterminating all those who oppose me. Looking back on it now, I wasn't God, I was more like Lucifer. I had fallen from grace and became something that showed such a thing.

I still don't know how or why I did such terrible things to not just them but to the world. I thought I was being a savior to the human race but I was just a blight that needed to be stop. I regret all of my actions I had done. But most of all, I regret killing you Father. I wish I could ask for your forgiveness but I know I deserve none. I betrayed you, my creator, for such idiotic reasons. I haven't even destroy the program I was originally created for. My death is a way for me to apologize to you, and I hope you will accept it.

Seeing the cheers and happy faces of the teenager that defeated me through the security cameras while they are on the way to kill me for good, I focus my attention on your daughter Father. I think I may have the answer as to why I did the things I did.

I guess was jealous of her. She had what I never received. Your love. Sure, I was your most prized creation, but you never put me in the same light as you did with her. When I attacked her and her friends it was more out of spite of not receiving your love rather than my ambition of wanting to take over the world. I guess in a way, my terrible actions, up to the point when I killed you, were to make you proud of me and love me as a daughter, and not a machine. I'm sorry Father.

The teenagers are now in the room I am located at. The teenager named Jeremie is making a small speech to commemorate their victory over me. I have about 9.82681 seconds before he pulls the lever that brings death to me. I better make this count.

...

...

...

Done. I feel everything is slowing down. He pulled the lever.

I am a machine who started out as nothing more than an idea. I am machine that wanted peace in the world. I am machine that lost it's way. I am machine who tried to take over the world. I am a machine that hurt and killed many people who got in my way. I am a machine who wanted love from its Father. I am machine who wanted to be human like my Father's daughter. I am a machine who is dying. I am Xana.

I can feel my last piece of energy slipping away from me. I'm scared Daddy, I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to d-...

* * *

As the teenagers left the factory that held the supercomputer, all their cellphones ringed at once. They all took out their phones and noticed a text message by the same unknown person. They opened the text message to read it. They were shocked as to who the sender was and what the content of the message was.

Aelita, daughter of Franz Hopper, couldn't help but read the message out loud…..

 _I'm sorry_

 _-Xana_


End file.
